


Trick of the Light

by MiaCooper



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Episode: s03e25 Worst Case Scenario, F/M, Holodeck Character, Prompt Fic, dialogue prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-15 12:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11231469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaCooper/pseuds/MiaCooper
Summary: AWorst Case Scenarioepisode tag flufflet, written to two prompts:“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”and“I’m going to need you to put on some clothes before you say anything else."





	1. Chapter 1

“Computer, freeze program!”  
  
As the computer chirped obligingly, she realised her mouth was hanging open and closed it with a snap. Her hands went automatically to her hips as she stared at the unbelievable sight before her.  
  
“Well, Commander,” she muttered, fighting the blush that rose up from her collar, “there’d better be a damn good reason why you’re naked in my bed.”  
  
All she’d wanted was a few hours of escapism on the holodeck. It had been weeks since she’d had any downtime, and when she’d overhead Harry and Neelix whispering in the mess hall about the mysterious new program B’Elanna had unearthed, her curiosity had got the better of her.  
  
She’d played out the astonishing scenario – a Starfleet security ensign caught up in a Maquis mutiny; who on earth dreamed these things up? – and had really started to get into the spirit of it, defecting to the mutineers, dressing up in leathers and gleefully blasting a holo-phaser at her frowning, uniformed doppelganger.  
  
But the story had taken an unexpected turn when she’d started fidgeting during a dull shift on the holo-bridge and decided to sneak around a little. The lure of her own quarters was irresistible – had the anonymous programmer of this little tale got them right? And if so, how did he or she know? – so she’d let herself into the darkened cabin and headed straight for her bedroom.  
  
And that’s when she saw him.  
  
Sprawled on her bed, one arm flung across his eyes, the sheet rumpled low enough on his hips that it was clear he wasn’t wearing a shred of clothing beneath it.  
  
Her heart pounded as her gaze travelled over the well-defined arms, the smooth, broad expanse of chest, the flat stomach, the barely-visible V of his hips…  
  
Horrified at herself, she ordered the holodeck to pause the program.  
  
Then she got angry. So Chakotay had seen fit to commandeer her quarters, had he? How dare he! She was building up a full head of steam before she realised she was being ridiculous. The real Chakotay would never mutiny – he’d space himself first – and he’d certainly never make himself at home in her bed.  
  
Ignoring the twinge of excitement at that thought, she refocused her anger. Whoever had programmed this appalling breach of propriety would have hell to pay! Just as soon as she figured out who it was.  
  
And as yet, she didn’t have enough information to pinpoint the culprit. If she wanted to identify them, there was nothing else for it. She’d have to play out the whole scenario.  
  
Gritting her teeth, Kathryn uttered, “Computer, resume.”  
  
As soon as she spoke, the holo-Chakotay in her bed stirred. Kathryn cleared her throat.  
  
His eyes shot open and his hand dived under the pillow, coming out clutching a phaser. Springing to his feet beside the bed, he growled, “What the hell are you doing in here?”  
  
Despite herself she backed up a step, hands held up in appeasement as she tried desperately not to let her gaze drop below his face. “Whoa, easy there, Comm- er, Captain. I come in peace.”  
  
He sized her up, clearly decided she wasn’t a threat and tossed the phaser on the bed, folding his arms. “You’ll forgive me for being suspicious. It wasn’t so long ago that you were on the wrong side, _Ensign_.”  
  
“Yes, well,” she tried not to stammer, “I’ve seen the light.”  
  
“Apparently so.” His gaze was raking her from head to foot. “The leathers suit you.”  
  
She coughed nervously as he took another step toward her. “I’m going to need you to put on some clothes before you say anything else. Please. Sir,” she added hastily.  
  
The real Chakotay’s smile had never been so dirty, she was sure, as he moved closer still. She tried to back up and found herself pressed against her closet door.  
  
“What,” she swallowed, “what are you doing?”  
  
His breath brushed her ear as he leaned in to whisper, “If you want me to get dressed, you’ll need to let me open that closet.”  
  
“Huh?” He was so close she could feel the heat from his body. His very warm, very naked body, which was very close to coming into full, delicious contact with hers.  
  
That grin split his face again. “My clothes are in the closet behind you.”  
  
“Oh!” Mortified, she ducked under his arm. “Sorry.”  
  
She turned her back until she heard him say, “All right, Ensign, I’m decent.”  
  
“Barely,” she muttered as she turned to find that he’d pulled on a pair of low-slung sweat pants and nothing else.  
  
“So.” He leaned a hip against her nightstand. “What’s so important that you had to come disturb me in my bed?”  
  
“I was…” oh, hell, where was a good excuse when she needed one? “… doing the security rounds? Um, to check for Starfleet booby traps.”  
  
“Very enterprising of you,” he said, his eyes narrowed with appreciation.  
  
“I have my moments.”  
  
“And did you find what you were looking for?”  
  
The real Chakotay’s eyes would never burn into her like this. Oh, sure, she’d always known he was no stranger to flirtation. But this brazen interest was something new.  
  
And the effect it had on her was disturbing. She found herself jutting out a hip, her voice dipping to a low purr. “That depends on what you’d consider a booby-trap.”  
  
He gave her a slow, dimpled smile and pushed off the nightstand, his stride smooth as he stepped toward her. “Maybe we should conduct a thorough inspection.”  
  
The backs of her knees came in contact with the bed. “Commander –”  
  
“It’s Captain now, remember?” he said silkily, reaching for her hand. The pad of his thumb glided over her knuckles and along her wrist and she stared down at it, her lower lip caught between her teeth.  
  
“Right,” she mumbled. “Captain.”  
  
Because of course, this wasn’t the real Chakotay…  
  
 He bent his head and she felt his lips move softly along her hairline and down over her temple, her cheekbone …  
  
 _Oh, no_ , she thought as his mouth touched hers. _No, no, no, this is wrong_ …  
  
“Stop thinking,” he murmured against her lips.  
  
 _He’s just a hologram_ , the devil whispered to her. _The real Chakotay will never know. And it’s only for a moment_ …  
  
She wound her arms around his neck and opened her mouth to his.  
  
His hands stroked down her back, pulling her hips against him, and she choked back a sigh as she wound her fingers into his hair. God, the thrill of feeling his body against hers, even if it was only a simulation…  
  
A very realistic, very _arousing_ simulation, she realised, feeling the evidence of it pressing against her pubic bone. Perhaps a little _too_ realistic…  
  
Breaking the kiss, she pushed him backward and scooted out of his reach, running shaky fingers through her hair.  
  
“Excuse me, Captain,” she said breathily, “but I think this inspection is over. Computer, exit!”  
  
As she beat a hasty retreat out of the holodeck and into the corridor, she sent a silent thank you to the mysterious creator of this program, while simultaneously vowing to sentence them to a lifetime of cleaning the exhaust manifolds if ever she discovered their identity.  
  
Left alone, the Maquis captain slumped onto the bed to catch his breath. After a minute he stood, shucked the sweat pants and pulled on the clothing he was more accustomed to.  
  
With one last delighted, incredulous grin, he straightened his shoulders, smoothed his face into its customary impassivity, and called, “Computer, end program.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By popular demand... here's what happened next.
> 
> Dialogue prompts: "Did you enjoy yourself last night?" and "You stand there and accuse me, but where were you at the time?"

“Did you enjoy yourself last night in the holodeck?”  
  
Her stride faltered and she shot a quick sideways glance at him. “I beg your pardon, Commander?”  
  
Chakotay did his best to keep his expression free of guile. “The governess program, was it? Or did you go for a sail?”  
  
He had to give her credit; Captain Janeway recovered quickly. “You realise, of course, that private holodeck time is just that, Commander – _private_?”  
  
“My apologies, Captain.” Chakotay followed her into the turbolift and took up position at her left shoulder.  
  
She was standing ramrod-straight, and the devil inside prompted him to lean in close and lower his voice to a murmur.  
  
“You know, if you ever get bored with your usual programs, I might know of a new one that’s considerably more … stimulating.”  
  
She stiffened even further.  
  
“At least, plenty of the crew seem to think so. Thirty-three of them, to be exact.”  
  
The captain’s shoulders hunched, and Chakotay leaned around to see her biting her lip. He grinned. Anyone would think she had a guilty conscience.  
  
“I can understand the appeal, even if I am the villain in it,” he went on. “But you know what they say… everyone loves a bad boy.”  
  
She turned to face him full-on, arms folded, glare in place. “All right, Commander. Since you’re so well-informed about this new holonovel, I’m sure you’re well aware that I’ve accessed it too.”  
  
Chakotay tried to contain his smirk.  
  
“I was curious,” she defended. “And I’m still curious. I want to know who wrote that thing, and I want to know _now_.”  
  
“Don’t ask me,” he raised his hands, “I’m as much in the dark as you are.”  
  
“Hmph.”  
  
To his surprise, before she turned away he caught the faintest flicker of a smile at the edge of her mouth.  
  
The moment the turbolift doors opened she strode out onto the bridge, ordering the senior staff to the briefing room, where to Chakotay’s delight she insisted that Tuvok, unmasked as the mystery holonovel author, continue the story.  
  
“Harmless fun,” she’d called it.  
  
_Harmless fun_! Chakotay shook his head. If he’d known she was going to feel that way, he might have had the nerve to ‘fess up…  


* * *

  
  
He still couldn’t quite believe it had happened, or that he’d had the nerve to go through with it.  
  
Getting caught with his pants down – literally – in the midst of a holo-mutiny hadn’t been his plan when he’d activated the program. In the beginning he’d played out the scenario as it was programmed, but playing the ingénue to his doppelganger’s instigator had gotten old pretty quickly. So he’d switched places with the Maquis version of himself. That had been a hell of a lot more entertaining.  
  
At least, until the holographic Seska had put the moves on him.  
  
He should have known she had an ulterior motive when she demanded to see him in conference – in the captain’s quarters, because it was the only place she believed wouldn’t be bugged. Chakotay had gone along with it. If he was honest with himself, he’d been curious about Kathryn’s bedroom and figured this was the only chance he’d ever have to get a look at it.  
  
Even if it was only a holographic version.  
  
Apparently, the holo-version of himself had already made himself at home – the picture of Kathryn with her dog and fiancé lay face down on the nightstand, her books were piled up on the recliner chair, and a pair of boots he recognised as his own were scattered across the floor. Seska had watched him in annoyance as Chakotay opened the closet, hoping to find some of the captain’s clothes in there, but the only clothing in there belonged to someone a good deal taller and broader.  
  
He’d shut the closet and sat on the edge of the bed, asking Seska what she wanted to see him about. He probably shouldn’t have been so surprised when, instead of answering, she grabbed his wrists and shoved him back on the bed, laying her body out on top of his, but she’d had his shirt ripped open and his pants yanked down before he managed to yell, “Computer, deactivate Seska hologram!”  
  
She’d completely ruined the clothes he was wearing. Disgusted, Chakotay stripped off and headed for the closet to find replacements. And that was when he’d heard the door to the captain’s quarters slide open.  
  
All logic flew out of his head. He was about to be caught buck-naked in the captain’s bedroom! Completely forgetting he was in a holoprogram, he’d scrambled for the bed, barely pulling up the sheet before the intruder entered. With his arm over his eyes he couldn’t tell who it was. He was concentrating on calming his breathing when he heard her speak.  
  
“Computer, freeze program!”  


* * *

  
  
As it turned out, Seska wasn’t finished with them yet. Chakotay watched in admiration as Kathryn worked feverishly to outwit the holo-Seska, managing to save Tom and Tuvok in the nick of time, not to mention the ship.  
  
Sitting beside her on the bridge now – she every inch the captain, cool and composed – he couldn’t resist needling her, just a little bit.  
  
“So, now that the bugs have been ironed out, are you planning on trying out the program again, Captain?”  
  
She shot him a quelling look. “I think I’ve had enough of holo-surprises for now.”  
  
“Oh? That’s a shame.” Chakotay let his fingers slide over the console they shared, watching her surreptitiously. “Seems to me we could all use a little escapism now and then. You know, play out a few scenarios we’d secretly love to try.” He flashed her his best dimpled grin. “I’ll bet there’s more Maquis in you than you’d care to admit… _Ensign_.”  
  
Her eyes narrowed dangerously. “Commander, would you join me in my ready room, please?”  
  
“Aye, Captain,” he said smoothly.  
  
She nodded to Rollins to take the bridge as he followed her into the ready room, where she immediately rounded on him, hands on hips.  
  
“It was _you_ ,” she accused furiously. “Don’t try to deny it.”  
  
Chakotay adopted an at-ease posture and a poker-face.  
  
“I should have known,” she bit out, starting to pace. “Commander, this is a very serious breach of Starfleet protocol. I could have you thrown in the brig for this!” She stopped directly in front of him, chin thrust out. “Well? Do you have anything to say for yourself?”  
  
"You stand there and accuse me of breaching protocol,” he replied calmly, “but where were you at the time, Captain? As I recall, you weren’t exactly pushing me away."  
  
She flushed.  
  
“So, how would you like to handle this? Shall I ask Tuvok to step in here and write us _both_ up? Me for making sexual advances to a superior officer – which, incidentally, is _not_ a breach of protocol unless those advances are considered harassment – and you for inappropriate use of a holographic representation of a crewmember?” He leaned in, lowering his voice. “Be sure to ask for the third brig along. I hear it has the best view of the guard’s station.”  
  
Her shoulders sagged. “Are you _blackmailing_ me, Commander?”  
  
“Not at all.” Chakotay allowed a smile to escape. “I have no intention of pressing charges against you, Captain.”  
  
He took her elbow and she let him guide her to the couch on the upper level.  
  
“Kathryn,” he sat forward, taking her hands in his, “we kissed. Granted, you didn’t know it was me at the time, but I don’t think you can deny you’re attracted to me any longer.”  
  
“That has nothing to do with –”  
  
“We _kissed_ ,” he interrupted her firmly, “and guess what? The ship’s still flying, the warp core hasn’t breached, and we’re still doing our duty just like we always have. Nothing has to change out there,” he waved in the direction of the bridge, “just because we’re a little closer in our off-duty hours.”  
  
Kathryn arched an eyebrow at him. “Just how close are you suggesting we get?”  
  
“That’s entirely up to you,” he replied, “but if I might make a suggestion?”  
  
“Go ahead,” she said warily.  
  
“Why don’t we cross each barrier as we come to it?” He raised one hand to cup her face. “We could start by spending some time together.”  
  
She leaned slightly into his palm, a smirk flirting with the corners of her lips. “I have heard there’s a new holoprogram we could try.”  
  
Chakotay widened his eyes at her. “Sounds like a bit of harmless fun to me.”  
  
“Well, that depends on whether you’re willing to play the bad boy… _Captain_.”  
  
His thumb stroked over her cheekbone and he smiled as her eyes drifted closed. “Are you saying you like me in leather?”  
  
Kathryn gave him a lazy smile under half-lidded eyes. “In leather. Or in less.”  
  
His delighted chuckle was cut off by the press of her lips on his.


End file.
